If He Should Lose His Love
by MissDonniex
Summary: How would Jane react if he lost his wife and unborn family in a car accident.
1. Chapter 1

**What will Jane do if his wife and unborn baby died in an accident….how would he survive this?**

As she opened the door leading to her doctor's office, she gave a huge sigh. It had been a long day; her maternity leave was finally here. She didn't realize how tired she was the last couple of months. Jane was concerned about her and wanted her to take her leave early, but there was so much she had to either get closed and paper work that needed to be done.

She went up to the receptionist desk, noticing it wasn't Margaret, the normal girl. "I'm Theresa Jane; I have an appointment with Dr. Hatch at four." She says as she signs in the log sheet. "Is Margaret off today?

The receptionist looks up at her and smiles. "The doctor will see in a few minutes, he is finishing up with a patient now. Margaret started her maternity leave this week."

"Oh, well I was hoping to say goodbye to her."

"She decided to take her leave a few weeks early; she said she had a lot of things to do." The phone rings and receptionist smiles at her and picks up the phone. Lisbon turns and finds a chair to sit in; there were a few patients there, probably due to how late in the afternoon it was. The door opens and she smiles as she sees Jane come in. She notices how the other women took a long look at him; she smiled knowing that he never even noticed it. He smiles as he comes over to her, gives her a quick kiss and sits down by her. He had never missed appointment with her, always holding her hand, asking the doctor all the right questions.

"Sorry, I was late, Cho and I just got back from the interview with Masterson. I think Cho broke all the speed laws getting me here. You would have thought you were having the baby today."

Lisbon laughs at that as the receptionist calls her name "You can go in now, second door on the right."

Jane stands up and takes her hand and helps her stand up. "Shall we my dear?"

Later they come out of the doctor's office and are heading down to the parking lot. "Still sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?" Jane smiles as he holds her hand and leads her to her car.

"I always like surprises, I know you are sure it's a boy, but Kathy did the needle test today." Jane looks at her puzzled. "Needle test? How does sticking a needle in you show the sex?" Lisbon laughs at him "

"She tied a needle to a thread and then puts it over my navel. She makes the needle sway a bit, and the way the needle moves, in a circle or back and forth shows the sex. Do you want to know the answer?" Jane looks at her a bit puzzled, but nods in agreement. "She said we were going to a boy." Jane nods in agreement to that.

"That's why I painted the nursery blue. I didn't need a needle and string." He opens her car door and helps her into it.

"So you are going to pick up pizza for dinner right? Lots of cheese." She says to him.

"Yes, otherwise you will make me get up at two in the morning craving it. I'll even get two just in case." He gives her a quick kiss and watches her put on the seat belt.

"I'll see you soon, drive carefully." He says to her as she closes the door and watches her drive off.

In another part of town, a van pulls up to a park and stops her car. She watches people running as they seem to be trying to get through their run before the sun goes down. She waits a while as the runners get less and less. Smiling she sees the woman she has been waiting for and per the runners habit she slows down and takes out her phone to make a call. That's a problem for people keeping to the same schedule; it was like asking for something to happen to them. She opens the van door and gets out slowly; she looks like she is due to give birth at any time. She gets out and walks a short distance, and then bends over screaming out in pain. The runner looks over at her, and puts her phone away and rushes over to her.

"Are you okay…is there something I can do for you?" The runner says bending down a bit too looks at the pregnant woman.

"Just a little cramp I think…could you help get me to my van?"

"Should you be driving, maybe I should call 911 to help you?" The runner says as the other woman stands up slowly, and looks scared when she sees a gun pointed at her.

"You can help me by getting into the back of the van now…don't do anything that would me shoot you, believe me when I say I will." The runner opens the sliding back door and starts to get in, when she is hit over the head with the gun, and pushed into the van unconscious. The other woman gets in and tapes her hands and legs with duct tape so she can move. She gets out and removes the maternity prop from her under her blouse. "Now we are going on a short drive, afraid it will be one way for you."

Lisbon looks relieved when she notices that she is only a mile away from their cabin. Jane had done miracles with it. They had a master bedroom and a nursery, a large living room and dining room together. Jane's pride and joy was the kitchen, it had everything a cook could would like, and she smiles when she remembers how great a cook he was. As much as he wanted to do it on his own, he knew he needed help to get it done before the baby got here so he hired a huge task force to work on it.

Someday he was going to have to tell how deep those pockets were that he could afford the help.

As she follows the road around a curve she sees a van parked on the side of the road and a young woman looking under the hood of the car, she looks puzzled. Lisbon pulls up behind the van and gets out slowly and walks over to the woman. She looks at the pregnant woman in surprise. "Margaret what on earth are you doing out here?

"What a surprise to see you out here…I'm on my way to the Jackson farm, they are friends of mine. I don't know what is wrong with my car, it's not out of gas, just won't start. My cell phone isn't picking up a signal out here so I can't call for help, and I don't know how far it is to walk there."

Lisbon notices that Margaret looks tired, and her face has sweat on it. "The signal goes out a lot around here. They are putting in a new cell tower soon, my husband and I have a land line, so why don't you get in my van and I'll drive you to our place and you can call your friends."

"That would be great, I don't think I'm up to a long walk, and I'm sure that Dr. Hutch would be upset if I tried it. Now that we are both close to the end he has a ton of rules to follow." She laughs as she says that.

"To bad my husband took all those rules to heart. It's like having the doctor reminding me every day about not to do this or that. Come on, let's get to my house, I could sure use the bathroom about now."

They walk back to Lisbon's van when Margaret lets out a moan, Lisbon turns around to see what is wrong and she sees the woman holding a gun on her.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asks, trying to figure out what is wrong with the other woman.

"I'm under a very tight schedule here Mrs. Jane, now walk over to my van slowly and get into the passenger seat. I am a great shot, and I won't shoot to kill you, but you won't be walking anytime soon. No mistakes now." Lisbon walks to the van and opens the door, Margaret motions with the gun for her to get in, she can see that Margaret is very calm and she doesn't want to take a chance that she could over power the woman. She gets into the front seat, and looks at Margaret, before she say or move the woman hits her in the jaw, and Lisbon falls over in the seat, unconscious.

She moans as she comes to, looking around to see where she is. Her hands and feet are taped up and she can't move. She sees Margaret pushing another woman towards her van, the other woman is begging to be let go. The runner is pushed into the driver's seat, and then she is hit very hard with the gun and slips down. Margaret sits her up, and puts her hands on the steering wheel; Lisbon watches as Margaret starts her van, she had left the keys in the car when she stopped to help. She takes the van out of park and pushes the car down a slight hill and the van stops when it hits a tree. Margaret looks at her work and walks back to where Lisbon is. She takes out the prop from under her and throws it in the back of the van.

"You're not having a child?" Lisbon says surprised, "What are you going to do?"

"Well Mrs. Jane I'm going to have a baby boy in about two weeks….we'll have plenty of time to visit and talk about this later. I'm very pressed for time. I just have time to make sure you are dead to the world." She puts a piece of tape over Lisbon's mouth, takes out a cell phone and makes a call.

"Yes, I'm calling about a car on fire, it's near the Morgan Hill turn, and I can't get near it to see if anyone is there. Yes I'll wait here." She hangs up the phone and goes back down the hill. Lisbon is watching Margaret, afraid of what is going to happen. Margaret opens the gas tank and puts a cloth down the entrance. Lisbon sees the woman in the driver's seat sitting up and looking around. Margaret lifts up a lighter so Lisbon can see it and lights the cloth. She runs back to the van, the young woman in the car is terrified, she tries to get her hands untied, and Lisbon is horrified watching the scene in front of her. The car goes up in flames and Lisbon last worry before everything goes black, is what will this do to Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**What would Jane do if he thought his wife and unborn baby were dead?**

He could smell the pizza aroma from the back seat, and he was getting hungry, and was glad that Lisbon was craving it. He looked at his watch and wondered if she had got home already. He hoped that she would do as she normally did when she arrived home, and take a short nap on the couch. He wanted to surprise her with the baby crib that he set up this morning in the nursery. It was one that she saw on the internet and liked it because it made into a small bed when the baby was old enough to not sleep in the crib. He also had another surprise for her. She worried about the pond near the house when the child got old enough to play outside. He arranged for a company to come out to the house next week to put up a fence around the front of the cabin, with a gate the child would not be able to reach. Later they would get a swing set and other outdoor door toys, and also swimming lessons. He wanted to make sure that Lisbon would not worry about their child playing outside.

Getting closer to the curve that led to their cabin, he saw red lights coming from the around the curve. He felt his heart begin to beat faster. There wasn't much traffic this way, and his mind jumped to Lisbon. He pushed on the gas pedal and when around the corner faster than normal. His eyes opened wide when he see fire trucks, ambulance and paramedic blocking the road, and sees a fire coming from a car burning down a small embankment. He applies the brake and comes to a fast step, barely waiting for the car to completely come still he jumps out of the car and runs towards the accident. He looks terrified as he sees the car, Lisbon van was the car burning. He runs towards the car, screaming her name. He could see a body in the driver's seat as the fire department and police tried to get the fire out so they can approach the car. Jane runs right for the van, as two police stop him.

"Let me go…that's my wife there." He screams at them and manages to push his way from the officers. This time a fireman grabs him.

"You can't go near the car, you'll get burned." The fireman says. Jane doesn't seem to notice the heat from the fire as he hits the man and rushes on to the car. He is screaming to leave him alone as he gets closer to the car, the fire is now out, but it is still hot. Another fireman grabs him, and pushed Jane to the ground. Jane is on his hands and knees and is now crawling to the car.

"Leave me alone….I can't lose her….Theresa please, please not her…Please." He keeps yelling her name as he nearer to the car, he stands up and reaches for the driver's door and stands in shock at what he sees. His mind realizing that there is only a burned body there, nothing that he can identify as Lisbon. He stands there tears coming down his face as he reached for the door. Three men finally reach for him and drag him away from the car; he is fighting them and yelling that he needs to be there. They get him to a squad car and try to get him inside the car; he pushes again, and gets away after he hits one of the cops. He starts running down the road, he has to make sure that Lisbon got home safe, that wasn't his wife and unborn child in that car. Fate wouldn't be that unkind again to him, she was laying on the couch asleep.

What seemed like miles to Jane, as he reaches their cabin he stops, bends over to catch his breath. He body straining for breath from the run. He stands up and sees the house is dark, and there is no van parked next to the Air Stream. He yells her name and he runs up the house, quickly unlocking the house and races in. The house is silent as he goes over to their couch, she wasn't there. "Theresa where are you?" he yells out making his way to their bedroom and then walking slowly to the nursery he looks around for a note from her telling him that she went to the store to get some ice cream, her favorite thing to eat at midnight. There was no note as he reached the nursery and opens the door. It is empty, just the crib and a rocking chair in the room.

He falls to the floor, yelling out her name as his fist hit the floor. What had he done to deserve this he mind flashing to see his first family dead laying on the floor and bed twelve years ago?

Twenty minutes later, there are no more tears left, his body felt empty, realizing that he would never see his child that was to be born in a couple of weeks. Never touch the woman who saved him from a life of despair twelve years ago. He couldn't deal with the loss of this family. He slowly gets up and staggers out the door and goes into the bathroom. He sees his face in the mirror; rage going through him at what God, if there was a God was doing to him again. He drives his fist into the mirror glass breaking into pieces but not falling out. He opens the medicine cabinet and with blood flowing downs his fingers he finds two bottles sitting in the bottom of the cabinet. Pills that he didn't have to use any more, when he couldn't go to sleep. He opens the bottles and pours the pills in his hands, some dropping on the floor. He throws the bottles on the floor, and opens his mouth and puts the handful of pills in his mouth and after a couple of attempts he swallows them all. He walks out of the room and goes back to the nursery. He sits down next to the crib and closes his eyes. He couldn't live without them and this time there would be nobody to stop him, like the police did when he called them from the home he had once. He wanted to be with Theresa and their child if what she believed was true, and he prayed that it would be true.


	3. Chapter 3

How will Jane survive without Lisbon and his unborn child?

Sorry chapter is a bit short, real life came into play. More tomorrow night. DRL

The police are finishing up their investigation of the accident, the firemen are finished putting the hose's back on the trucks. A van from the morgue is going down the road, back towards Austin. The police look up as two black SUV's pulling up to a stop and four men get out of the car. A black man starts towards them, following by the other three; the Sheriff goes up to meet them."

"I'm Sheriff Sawyer, what can I do for you gentlemen?" He says looking at the man who appears to be the leader.

"I'm Agent Abbott; with the FBI, these men are also agents with me. What can you tell me about this accident?" He says in a no-nonsense voice.

The Sheriff looks at the badge Abbott shows him. He looks at the other three men and notices they all look upset. "How does this accident involve the FBI?"

"This is one of our vans, when something happens to them an alarm is sent to the FBI to notify us. Who was in the van?" Abbott says looking at what is left of the van.

Sawyer shakes his head "Sorry we don't know who the victim was, the body was badly burned. We do know that it was a woman. It looks like the driver lost control of the car and hit the tree, and the gas tanks must have set the van on fire. We'll know more after we get the van back to our garage to investigate closer."

Rigsby is looking around and he sees a car parked along the road side, the driver's side door open. He rushes over to it and looks in. "This is Jane's car." He yells out.

"Where is the man who was in that car?" Abbott says to Sawyer, his look demanding an answer.

"Sorry can't help you. I was told that a man came along shortly after we got here. He tried getting to the car, but was pulled away a couple of times. When I had the chance to talk to him he was gone. One of the fireman said he was running towards the old Douglas Place, a bit down the road."

Abbott rushes to the other men who are near the car. "It's Jane's car…he must have seen the accident…." Cho says "We need to get to the house quick!" The four men get into the van and drive off in a hurry. As Abbott pulls up the dark cabin, Cho and Rigsby jump out of the car and rush for the house, Wiley and Abbott follow behind them. Cho tries the door and finds it unlocked, they go into the house all taking a different areas.

Wiley goes into the nursery and see's Jane lying on the floor by the crib. He is not moving. "He's in here!" Wiley yells out as he rushes over to Jane and kneels down on the floor next to him. "He's not breathing!" He rolls Jane over on his back, and starts CPR. Abbott and Rigsby rush into the room, they stand there looking shocked. Abbott pulls out his phone.

"This is Agent Abbott; I need paramedics at 12 Douglas Road, man down not breathing." He hangs up the phone. Cho comes into the room; he shows Abbott the two empty bottles."

"They were filled only a month ago." He says watching Wiley and Rigsby work over Jane's body.

Lisbon opens her eyes, and looks around. She sees a baby crib against the wall, and a changing table. . She looks down and sees that she is wearing only a hospital gown. She closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. Feeling the baby move in her she tries to relax. She notices that she is lying on a hospital bed, and then sees handcuffs on her wrist and attached to the bars on the bed. What in the hell was Margaret up to. Looking around the room again she notices that there are bars on the only window, and a closed door.

The door opens and Margaret comes into the room carrying a tray. "I'm glad to see you're awake, I gave you a mild sedative so I could get you here. I know seeing that poor girl burn up must have really been upsetting to you. I shouldn't have let you see that. I've got some nice tea for you in case you need something to help if you have an upset stomach." She puts the tray on a bed table and rolls it over to Lisbon. "Try the tea, and I'll make you a nice lunch, you're probably very hungry by now." She says with a smile.

"Why am I here Margaret, what have you done?" Lisbon says trying to be calm. Margaret smiles at Lisbon, "You're here to make my dreams come true of course." She leaves the room leaving Lisbon to wonder if what she was thinking could be true. Margaret wanted her baby. Putting her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move, she had to find a way to get out of here, and soon. Jane had shown her out to get out of handcuffs, but she would need a paper clip or something small enough to get in the lock.

The door opens and Margaret comes in carrying a plate, she puts it on the tray along with a plastic fork.

"I made you a nice fruit salad, and a glass of milk." Lisbon looks at the fork. She picks it up and takes a piece of apple and takes a small bite of it. "Thank you, it looks very nice."

"I guess you probably figured out why you're here, being a FBI Agent and all. The first time you came into the clinic I knew you would be the one. You looked strong and determine to have a healthy baby boy." Lisbon looks up surprised.

"I'm having a boy?" She sounds surprised and happy.

"When you and your husband came in for the ultrasound I checked your file. You didn't want to know the sex but I was thrilled since I wanted a son. It worked out perfect for both of us."

"For both of us?" Lisbon questions her.

"Yes, I get a son and you get to see him before you die. Perfect." Margaret says as she smiles and leaves the room.

Abbott is pacing the floor of a hospital waiting room. Wiley is sitting on a couch, his eyes are red, and a few tears are coming out of his eyes, he wipes at them hoping that nobody notices. Cho is sitting in a chair, his eyes looking at a door that the emergency squad had wheeled Jane in. He knew that it was going to be close if he die or lived. If he lived through this, how would Jane survive without his new family? Cho wasn't sure what would be best, it he died now, or died later at his own hands. There was no question that Jane wouldn't try it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Need to let you know that I made a mistake on chapter two. Rigsby shouldn't have there, I told him he needed to go home and be with his wife and two kids. It took me a while to write this chapter, still not happy with it. DRL

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Abbott is pacing the floor of a hospital waiting room. Wiley is sitting on a couch, his eyes are red, and a few tears are coming out of his eyes, he wipes at them hoping that nobody notices. Cho is sitting in a chair, his eyes looking at a door that the emergency squad had wheeled Jane in. He knew that it was going to be close if he die or lived. If he lived through this, how would Jane survive without his new family? Cho wasn't sure what would be best, it he died now, or died later at his own hands. There was no question that Jane wouldn't try it again.

It was past one, and Cho was sitting on the couch in the waiting room alone. He told Abbott and Wiley that he would call them when he heard anything on Jane's condition, and the two men could go home and get some sleep. He closed his eyes, the loss of Lisbon in a car accident and Jane trying to end his life was very hard to accept. They were his family, along with Rigsby and Van Pelt. The years they all worked together at the CBI made them a very tight team. He thinks back to the day that they met Jane, a man trying to find a reason to live, and finding the reason in tracking down and killing Red John. During those years Jane was a very different man than he is now. Lisbon had told him about Jane being in a hospital after trying to kill himself after the murders. He was a much darker man then, you never really knew the man he was. When he killed Red John and disappeared for two years, for the first couple of months he was sure that the police would report finding Patrick Jane's body dead from suicide. Jane finally found peace in his life, when he told Lisbon that he loved her when he returned two years later.. Cho liked the change in Patrick's life, he was happy and those who didn't know the other Jane would never guess how much this man had gone through. Now tonight would change everything.

He hears a voice talking and opens his eyes to see a man in scrubs talking. "Anybody here for Patrick Jane?" The man in green scrubs said again. Cho stands up and goes over to the man, he shows his FBI Badge. I'm Agent Cho; Mr. Jane is a member of my team. "How is he?"

"I'm Doctor Harris, and let's sit down and talk; it's been a long night for both of us." The doctor goes back to the couch where Cho was sitting; he pulls up a chair next to the couch and sits down. Cho sits down on the couch once again.

"Mr. Jane will recover. We pumped out his stomach, and as you know he took quite a few pills. I saw the bottles the paramedic's brought in with Patrick. They were both almost full, he's lucky he was found so soon after taking them. He is asleep now, and will be that way until later this morning; it will take a while to remove the effects of the pills that were already in his system. We almost lost him twice when his heart stopped working."

Cho listens closely to what the doctor is saying, and sending a quick prayer up that Wiley found him in the nursery and started CPR right away. "How long will he have to be here?"

Doctor Harris doesn't say anything for a moment, his face showing how worried he was about his patient. "As a law official you know that on suicide attempts we are to keep the patient for a 72 hour evaluation period. I know from the policeman that arrived with the ambulance that Mr. Jane was at the scene of the accident that his wife was killed."

Cho thinks back to the accident and how horrible it must have been for Jane to be there when the car was still on fire, Lisbon's body burned. "Yes he was there a few minutes after the accident, he tried to get to her but the fireman was able to stop him."

"I'm going to wave that evaluation period, and he should be able to leave here later this evening. Will he have someone who will be with him during this time, helping with the arrangement and such?"

"Yes, if not me then others on the team will be with him. Mrs. Jane was also a member of our team and losing her is a big shock to us all. We will do our best to help Patrick with this loss to him." Cho says, his mind wondering how Jane would handle this, losing two families in his life.

"I will give you a card for a psychiatrist you might consider getting in touch with, he deals with patients having trauma in their lives like Mr. Jane is going to go through. He is a friend of mine and he will able to help Mr. Jane if a problem arises."

Cho looks a little more peaceful, and takes the card that Dr. Harris hands him. "Could I see Mr. Jane for a few minutes?" The doctor stands up, Cho stands up also. "Yes, I'll take you to his room, but I would advise you to go home and get some rest. He is going to need your strength to get through this." Cho follows the doctor past the doors of the emergency room and follows the doctor down a hallway of small rooms for patients. The doctor goes to the room that is close to the nurse's station and goes in; pushing a curtain away that surrounds the bed. Cho sees Jane laying on the bed, an IV still in his arm, and hooked up to a heart monitor. Jane is very pale and seems to be in a very deep sleep.

"Don't stay long; remember what I said about you getting some rest." With that the doctor leaves the room. Cho goes closer to the bed; he puts his hand on Jane's chest, feeling as Jane takes in a breath and lets it go. He sits down on a chair he puts next to the bed. He watches his friend as he sleeps, deciding to let Abbott and Wiley know later so they could get some rest tonight.

Lisbon opens her eyes and for a moment forgets where she is. With a jolt she remembers Margaret kidnapping her. The house is very quiet; looking out the window she can tell that it is late. She looks around the room and her eyes rest on the hospital portable toilet. Margaret had removed the handcuff and Lisbon heard her double locking the door. She gets off the bed and makes her way to the toilet sitting down. With a sigh she relieves her full bladder; their son was good at kicking around when her bladder was full. She gets up and walks over to the window and looks out through the bars. All she can see are trees and the full moon shining down. She goes over to the crib and looks at it; she fingers the blanket that is folded at the end of the crib. Walking over to the small dresser she sees little toys on the top, she opens the first drawer and sees a lot of outfits for a new born baby. She smiles when she picks up a pair of jeans, and a plaid shirt. She opens other drawers and finds folded blankets different thickness and colors. She closes the drawers and walks back to the bed and gets in. She didn't have a plan yet, but she was not going to have her baby here. She pulls up the blanket and looks back at the dresser. Damn, Margaret had more stuff for the baby than she had. She had planned on going shopping now that she was on leave. She and Patrick were going shopping tomorrow. She wipes the tears that are coming now her face, and worried how Patrick was. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cho arrives back at the hospital after sleeping for a short time at his apartment. He goes to the nurse's station and was informed that Jane had been moved to a private room on the third floor, Cho thanks her and makes his way to elevator. He looks surprised to see Wiley waiting for the elevator also.

"Morning Cho….I thought you would be home getting some rest, so I thought I would drop in and see how Jane is doing." He smiles at Cho, the doors open and they both enter the elevator. Wiley pushes the button for the third floor. Cho doesn't speak for a minute, Wiley looks uncomfortable when Cho doesn't speak.

"I went home for a couple of hours; the doctor said he wouldn't be awake until now. Did you talk to Abbott about coming here?" Cho ask not looking at the younger man, who was nodding his head yes.

The doors open and both men get out; Wiley notices the sign marking which way the room they are looking for and motions to Cho. "He should be three doors down. Abbott suggested that I visit now in case you decided to sleep longer. He said that Jane would need our support." He says as they near the room that Jane is in.

Suddenly there is a lot of noise coming from a room and surprised yell of a woman. They rush to the door, Cho's hand by his gun. The door flies open and a young nurse comes running out, she looks scared.

"What is going on in there?" they can hear noise of things being thrown. Cho stops the nurse.

"He got very angry when I came into the room, said he wasn't supposed to be here. He got up from the bed quickly and I thought he might pass out. I went to help me and he pushed me away." Two more nurses rush over to the door.

"We'll go in, someone call his doctor." Cho motions to Wiley and he opens the door and goes in followed by Wiley. They both look around the room, the bed is pushed against the opposite wall, the small night stand drawers are opened and everything from it is thrown around the room. Towels, blanket and a small basin bowl spills out of the drawers. They see Jane as he is trying to open a window, Cho isn't sure if Jane is just trying to get away or wanting to jump. Jane has the IV still in his arm, and the pole is behind him holding the bags of liquid going into his arm. Jane turns around hearing the two men come in. His arm gets tangled up with the IV line, he reaches over to his arm and tears out the needle and pushes the pole out of the way, crashing into the wall. "Who did this? Who kept me from what I needed to do?" He yells out to Cho and Wiley. This was a very angry Jane, one that even Cho had never seen. Sure he got angry, but never like the way he was now.

"I found you in the nursery, and started CPR, you were not breathing." Wiley says looking pale. "I didn't want you to die." Jane stares at Wiley for a second then heads for the young man, and Wiley knows that if he didn't move Jane would do harm to him.

"Why did you do that….how can I live with my family dead….How dare you trying to stop me." Jane says getting closer to Wiley; his hands are in tight fist, his eyes on nobody else but Wiley. Quickly Cho gets in from of Wiley, he puts his up.

"Jane, calm down, you don't want to hurt Wiley…he did what any of us would do." Cho yells at Jane, he stops for a second. "Why….Why." Jane yells at him, now getting closer to Cho. The door opens and two men rush into the room. Jane looks at them, knowing that they were going to grab him. He rushes to the window again, and with one hands clinched in a fist, he puts it through the window, breaking it, but not enough that Jane could go through. Cho and the two men head for Jane, Wiley is standing at the door still, and his eyes wide open in shock at what he sees. Jane turns to the three men, his hand dripping blood from the broken window. Before anyone can touch him he looks at Cho, tears in his eyes.

"Cho….I can't live without her….let me go to her" he begs in a soft voice. With a sob, he falls to his knees and curls up in a ball. Cho and the men kneel down on the floor next to Jane. He is laying there, his eyes open, and not moving. The door opens and two doctors wearing scrubs rush into the room. They go over to Cho and the other men. Suddenly the room is filled with nurses and orderlies.

Cho and Wiley are ordered by one of the doctors to leave the room so they can take care of the patient. Wiley leaves, but Cho stands up and watches as they work on Jane, one nurse has a towel around his hand, which is turning red from the cut. Another nurse comes over to him, and leads Cho out of the room.

An hour later Wiley and Cho are sitting in the waiting room on the second floor. Every time they hear a door open they look and see if is Jane's, another doctor had rushed in now there three doctors with Jane. The door to his room opens and a doctor in a white coat comes out and heads for the two worried men. They both stand when the doctor gets to them.

"Agent Cho?" Cho nods and the doctor points in the direction of the couch they were sitting on. "Let's sit down. Cho and Wiley sit on the couch and just like the night before the doctor moves a chair in front of them.

"I'm Dr. Stevenson; I'm the Psychiatrist on call. Dr. Harris and talked about Mr. Jane last night, so I am familiar with his case."

"How is he now?" Cho asked, his voice still sounding a little shocked at what he had seen. Dr. Stevenson looks at Cho and Wiley. "Right now Mr. Jane had a serious emotional breakdown. The staff put him on the bed and we had to put restrains on him so he can't hurt himself again. He hasn't moved or talked since you left the room. There isn't much we can do at this time; we need to wait until he comes back to us."

Wiley talks in a soft voice. "You mean he's like being catatonic?"

Dr. Stevenson shakes his head no. "No, I have hope that with some rest and medication he will be okay. We just have to wait and see when he wants to come back. We will be moving him to the Psych Ward; we can monitor him a little better there. I would advise you to not see him for a couple of days; you can call and talk to me if you need to know his condition." The doctor hands Cho a business card and stands up. "Once he can accept the loss of his family I'm sure he'll be okay." The other two men stand up; they shake the doctor's hand and watch the doctor walk away.

Cho takes a deep breath "Okay, we need to get back to the office. We might be needed on a case and right now we are very short handed." Cho doesn't wait for Wiley to answer as he heads down the hall towards the elevator, Wiley following him after he looks towards Jane's door as Dr. Stevenson goes into the room.

The last two days, the team didn't get calls on any new cases; Cho was busy with Abbott learning more about his new position as head of the team. Wiley is sitting at his desk catching up on work. A new agent is sitting at Lisbon's desk, he working on some files and answering the phone. Wiley takes a deep sight, and wonders if it would be alright to go see Jane; it had been two days since they had been to the hospital. Cho had called a few times and just said that Jane was the same. Suddenly the man answering the phone talks loud. "What! Are you sure? I'll transfer you to Agent Abbott right away." The man pushes a couple of buttons and rushes into Abbott's office. Wiley gets up and follows, maybe they had a case. Wiley gets to Abbotts office and he hears Abbotts voice very excited. Abbott hands up the phone, he looks at Cho as though he wasn't sure what to say.

"Dr. Moore just finished the results on the autopsy report on Lisbon. It was Lisbon…."

Cho, Wiley and the other man look shocked. "Is he sure?" Cho says

"Yes, the body was a woman, but she wasn't pregnant and he says she was never pregnant."

"So where is she?" Wiley says in a quiet voice.

Cho sits down on a chair. "We find her…and we are going to get Jane to help."

More next time…will did with Lisbon more. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up with the sun shining on her face, Lisbon frowns and turns on her back. How long had she been in this room, maybe four or five? Margaret was giving her sedatives with her food, she was sure of this. Lisbon puts her hand over her stomach and feels the baby moving, but not as much as when she got here.

Lisbon manages to get out of the bed and slowly walks to the window. She pushes on the bars over the window, just like the others days, the bars were not going to move. Trying not to cry she shuffles over to the door and tries to open it with no luck. She gets closer to the door and puts her ear on the door, this was the first time she hadn't heard anything. Usually there is a radio on, or the TV, but it was very quiet. Maybe Margaret had decided to sleep late, but that was odd. Usually when Lisbon woke up somehow Margaret knew and would bring breakfast in. If it wasn't for the baby, she would refuse to eat. Lisbon walks over to the rocking chair by the crib and sits down. Where was Jane, he would have guessed who was behind her kidnapping, unless they really believed she died in the van. Tears pool up in her green eyes, and slowly trickle down her face. What if they all thought she was dead, she had to think of a way out of this nightmare. Standing up slowly she looks through the small dresser again, searching for something that could be used to unlock the door. Patrick had showed her how to get pass a door that was locked. Where was her husband, she needed him so much. She looks through all the clothes in the dresser, and closes each drawer with a loud bang. She starts for the chair when she seems something on the floor, just a small piece of a package. It would be on the floor, she frowns. Getting up and down was almost impossible, how was she going to get to the floor. She pushes the rockers closer to the dresser and then very slowly she manages to get to her knees. She reaches out with her hand trying to find the small package, but she couldn't find it, she would have to be closer to the floor to find it. She takes a deep breath and sinks to the floor, lying down on her side. She sees the package and reaches her hand under the dresser and gives a small yell when she is able to bring it out. With it in her hand she manages to sit up, her back to the dresser. She looks at the package in her hand, hoping it was worth the effort to get it. "Oh my God!" she whispers. The package hold four diaper pins, she was sure that this would work to pick the lock. Maybe Margaret had planned to use cloth diapers, but she didn't think any more of it as she opens the package. Just in case Margaret searches her as she had done a few times since had been here, she takes out the pins, and opens them and puts them along the hem of the hospital gown she was wearing. Making sure they didn't show, she uses the chair to get to her knees, and then grabbing hold of the arm rest with a lot of effort she pulls the rest of her body up. Moving the rocking chair back in its place she sits down in it, exhausted. She was used to doing a lot of walking, but she was just too tired now. She had to get out of here; she couldn't keep taking the pills that Margaret was putting in the food. She hears a car drive up to the small house, she gets up and goes to the window and looks out. Margaret's small van was in sight, she could hear the door being opened and then slammed shut. Tonight….she would try and pick the lock tonight, for her sake and the baby she had to find a way home.

/

Cho and Wiley are in the waiting room at the hospital where Jane is. The door to the mental ward opens and Dr. Stevenson comes out, he goes over to the two men. Agent Cho I got your message that you needed to talk to Mr. Jane?

"It critical that we talk to him. We just found out that Agent Lisbon was not the victim in the car fire. We believe that she has been kidnapped." The doctor sighs "Mr. Jane is still not responding to treatment. He hasn't spoken one word since he was admitted to the hospital. We are getting ready to force feed him if he doesn't eat on his own tonight. I don't know how you expect him to help you."

"If you don't allow me in to speak to him, then you will force me to go over your head. If Jane hears that his wife and child are not dead, he might come around; he knows what her schedule was that day. With that information we can talk to people that she came in contact with."

Wiley is watching with great interest, he knew that working with Cho would help him when he was able to go out on cases with the team, and not just working on the computer.

"I'll let you see him for ten minutes; if he doesn't respond to you then I will have to ask you to leave. Seeing you it is possible that you can make him slip further in to himself. Follow me." The doctor goes over to the door and press in a code to open the door. The door opens and the three men go through the doors and into a long highway. They pass a nurses station, there are TV's behind her showing patients in locked rooms.

The doctor stops at a door marked number four, and presses some numbers into a key pad. He opens the door and walks in followed by Cho and Wiley. Cho and Wiley stop as they see Jane sitting in a wheel chair facing a barred window. He doesn't move as the door opens and closes.

"Patrick you have visitors to see you." He goes over and wheels the chair around to face Cho and Wiley. The men look surprised to see the man in the wheel chair. Jane is very pale, his hair is a mess and his eyes don't register that he sees the two men standing at the door. Wiley looks shocked at how the man looks after only three day in the hospital.

"We would like to speak to him alone Dr. Stevenson; I think he'll will listen to us if you were not in the room." Cho says not looks at the doctor but looking at Jane.

"I don't believe that is a good ideal Agent Cho. This patient has been through a major trauma, and what you want to talk to him about could cause further problems"

"Alone Doctor…..now." Cho doesn't even look at Stevenson, his eyes trained only on Jane. The doctor heads to the door. "You have ten minutes.

Wiley sees the shocked look on the doctor's face, as he walks out of the room shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. Cho pulls the Jane's wheelchair over to the bed, and he sits on the edge of the bed, his face close to Jane's face.

"Jane, we need your help. Lisbon wasn't in the van that was on fire." Cho waits to see if Jane is going to make any movement, but he remains as he was silent and not looking at anything. "Jane, listen to me." He takes Jane's chin and turns his head so that he only looks at him. "She's not dead…your Theresa has been taken by someone we don't know. You're the only one who can help us. Your wife and baby are alive and someone she knows might be the one who has taken her." Cho says in a loud, angry voice. Jane does move.

Wiley goes over and kneels down by the wheelchair. He reaches down and takes Jane's hand in his.

"Mr. Jane, I want to help find your family, but I need your help. Squeeze my hand if you understand me." Cho and Wiley look at Jane's hand in Wiley's. Nothing happens for a few seconds, and then Wiley speaks quickly.

"That's it Mr. Jane, I know you want to help, you need to come back to us. Your baby needs your help, you have been waiting for this baby and it is due in a week, help us."

Jane's eyes look over at Wiley, he tries to speak but his mouth is dry and he can't talk. Cho rushes over and pours some water into a plastic cup and brings it over to Jane, he put the cup to Jane's lips and watches as Jane drinks some. In a very weak voice "Not dead?"

"No Jane, she was kidnapped by person unknown. We need to find out what she did the last day she worked for us…what plans did she have?" Cho says in a quiet voice that Wiley had used.

Tears fill Jane's eyes as he looks at the two men "How long?"

Wiley releases Jane's hand and his eyes have tears in them. "She's been gone for four days Jane."

"Whoever did it, put another woman's body in the van, we know it wasn't Lisbon's." Cho says.

Jane looks tired and can hardly keep his eyes open. "Pills they keep giving me to sleep and stay calm. Stop them." Stop them so I can think. Please help me." Cho rushes to the door and opens it and motions to the doctor to come in. The two men go back to the wheel chair. Dr. Stevenson looks surprised that Jane is speaking. "Mr. Jane how do you feel?

"No more pills….need to find Lisbon…need my mind back." With that Jane closes his eyes. "Can you give him something to make him alert?" Cho says quickly to the doctor who is surprised at Jane's condition.

"Please help me…need to find her." Jane says with an effort.

"I will, but you need to do something for me in turn. You need to sleep for a few hours and then you need to drink and eat so this medication can get out of your system." Stevenson says.

"Okay….need to hurry" Jane says as he slips away in sleep.

Cho puts his hand on Jane's shoulder. "We'll find her Jane…I promise that your family is going to with you again."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry….made a mistake putting up wrong story….hopefully this will work better.

/

Cho had been in close contact with Abbott as they waited for Jane to wake up. Dr. Stevenson had been in a couple of times, but said that the medication had to go through Jane's system. When it did, Dr. Stevenson wasn't sure how Jane would be. Cho was concern himself; he had seen Jane through so many different moods. He knew that the love he had for Lisbon would be the only think to keep Jane going. He prayed that they would find Lisbon and everything would be alright. Jane could fool people in believing that everything was fine with him, but as soon as their backs were turned, Jane could become a danger to himself.

He looks at his watch, time was moving too slow, and he needed for them to get out of here. Wiley had fallen asleep in the wheelchair, he looked uncomfortable, but was still sleeping soundly. Cho runs his hand over his eyes, he was tired, but he wanted to be alert in case there is any movement with Jane.

/

Lisbon opens her eyes, the sun was shining on her face, and morning was here again. She had searched the room so many times for anything she could use as a weapon or something to open the lock on the door. Everyday Margaret left the house in her car and was gone usually about an hour. She would come back and unlock the door and carry in a tray of food for breakfast. She had thought about jumping Margaret, but she didn't want to fall and hurt the baby. Once again she gets out of the bed and empty's her bladder sitting on the rolling toilet. After she does, she again searches the bedroom for anything that could help her. She walks to the door trying the door, knowing that it would be locked. She moans and her hand goes to her back. The bed was not very comfortable, but this morning her back was hurting a little more than usual. She takes the safety pin from the hem of the gown she was wearing. For the hundreds time, she put it into the lock of the door and played around with it. Jane would have had the door unlocked the first few minutes he was in here. She goes over to the window and looks out, hiding the pen in her gown again. Where they looking for her? Maybe they thought she was dead, how was Jane doing? These thoughts kept her awake most of the night. Her team would find her, but she worried about what would happen if the baby was born before they got here. Margaret wouldn't need her anymore. She killed that other woman without a second thought.

/

Wiley and Cho were drinking some coffee that a nurse had brought them. She had checked on Jane and told them that he was beginning to wake up, and it shouldn't be much longer. Wiley motions to Cho and they watch as Jane opens his eyes and looks around. He throws the covers off him and tries to stand up, he grabs for the bed as Wiley rushes over with the wheelchair. Jane sits in it, and takes a deep breath.

"Have you heard anything more about Lisbon?" he says in the old Jane voice that was demanding an answer. He looks over at Cho.

"Abbott called about an hour ago, nothing new he can report. When Lisbon left she took her appointment book with all her other personal belongings. You knew her schedule for the day she went missing, what was she planning after she left the office?"

"She had lunch with Millie, the woman in payroll. From there she was going to the bank, and then gets the mail from the post office. I know that she had an appointment with her doctor; he was going to let her know about how much longer she had before going into labor. Then going home, she is tired after getting out of the office, and all she wants to do is lay down for a while. I was picking up dinner for us when I saw…." He gets pale and has trouble talking for a minute. "I saw the van burning and all the fire men and police. I tried to get to her." He says with a sob

Cho goes over and puts his hand on Jane's shoulder. "She wasn't in the van as we told you last night. The body of the woman in the car has yet to be ID. There was much to go on, but whoever she was, she was not pregnant."

The door opens and Dr. Stevenson comes in followed by a nurse carrying a tray with breakfast on it. She places on the table by the bed. The doctor goes over and picks up Jane's hand and takes his pulse. He turns to Cho "I will approval Mr. Jane leaving, but it will be against my better judgement. He needs to eat now, and not skip any meal until he looks a little better than he does now. The nurse will be in with your clothes after you eat Mr. Jane then you will be free to go." Stevenson looks at Cho and nods to him to go out the door with him. Wiley pushes the wheelchair up to the table and hands Jane a fork. He knows in the best of times this man was picky about his eggs, and those on the plate didn't look what Jane would eat. He was surprised when Jane started to eat without being forced.

Cho follows Stevenson out into the hall, the door closing behind him.

"Have you given any thought to what will happen if Mr. Jane doesn't find his wife alive?" Cho doesn't waste any time before saying "He will do his best to join his family, and he won't want to come back here."

Dr. Stevenson takes out a bottle and hands it to Cho. Try to get him to take one of these every six hours, it will help him to keep calm, but he won't be as sleepy as the ones he has been on."

"The ones you gave him to make him forget his wife and child? There are no pills that are going to do that doctor. If I had the time I would explain about Jane, and how he handled the death of his first wife and daughter. He was a man on a mission to find the person who did it, and when he did he killed the man. Right now he is on a mission to find his wife alive, and I pity the person who has her."

"You would stop him from killing the person; after all you are a FBI Agent."

Cho looks at him with a very serious look. "If she is dead I would hold the person who did it so Jane could kill the person." Cho goes back into the room, turns back and hands the doctor the pills. "I won't be giving these to him; he doesn't need anything to cloud his mind." Cho shuts the door and notices that Jane has eaten most of the food on the tray.

"Wiley see about getting Jane's clothes." Wiley goes out the door. Cho goes over and sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Jane, who looks up at him. "I'm not going to have any trouble with you, right?"

"I just want to get out of here and find her Kimball; you won't have any problems with me." Jane says his eyes filling with tears "If something has happened to her, I won't be coming back here." He looks at Cho making sure that his friend knew what would happen.

An hour later the three men had talked to Millie, and found out what time Lisbon had left the restaurant, then went to the bank, the bank manager looked up the Jane's account and let them know what time Lisbon was there. Jane and Wiley walk into the small post office and go over to an older man behind the counter.

"Hi there Mr. Jane, haven't seen you in a while." He smiles at Jane and looks at Wiley.

"Carson, where you were here four days ago when Theresa came in to pick up the mail?" Jane says, Wiley is concerned that Jane is swaying a bit.

"Sure was, she brought me one of those cranberry muffins I like. From the looks of her she is going to have that baby real soon." Jane looks at Wiley who now has his hand on Jane's elbow to keep him steady. Wiley clears his throat, he knew how much Jane disliked being touched, but he continues to hold it.

"Did you notice what time she left, and if there was anyone else in here with her?" Jane says in almost a whisper.

"I guess it was about four or so, she had an appointment with her doctor so she didn't stay and chat much, and we were the only two people here. Is something wrong?"

"I'm trying to get a time line on what she did that day…thank you Carson." Jane and Wiley walk out of the post office, Carson watches them, wondering what has happened.

The three men are sitting in a FBI Van outside the post office. Cho hands Jane a large cup "It's a chocolate shake, drink it." He says starting the van. "Okay let's get to her doctor's office."

/

Lisbon is looking out the window; her hands are rubbing her back. Margaret was back and had brought her lunch, but she just didn't feel like eating. She hears the door open and Margaret comes in. she has a blood pressure cuff in her hands.

"Time to check your blood pressure, don't want it to be high, could be dangerous for the baby."

Lisbon looks at the open door, trying to think if she could make it out of the room and lock Margaret in the room, but suddenly she lets out a groan and holds her stomach. Margaret looks surprised, and makes Lisbon go to the bed and lay down. "How long have you been having labor pain?"

Lisbon's mind is screaming out not now my baby….not now. "It just started"

Margaret claps her hands "Hopefully this will go fast, and my son will be born tonight…what a great gift you're giving me."

/

It was getting late in the afternoon as Cho drove into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Jane was sitting in the back, his head up against the window, his eyes closed. When the van came to a stop Jane opens his eyes and looks at where they are. He along with the other two knew that this was the last place that they could get a hint of what happened to Lisbon. Cho gets out of the van and opens Jane's door and the two men walk into the office. There are only a couple of patients in the waiting room. Cho follows Jane up to the front desk. A young woman looks up at them.

"Do you have an appointment with the doctor?" she looks a bit confused.

"My name is Patrick Jane, and my wife was here earlier this week. Can you see when she left?"

"I remember her; she was one of the last that the doctor saw that day. She was excited because it was her last day of work. Is there something wrong?"

Jane looks around the office "Where is Margaret today?" he says looking back at the nurse.

"She went on maternity leave the same day that Mrs. Jane was here, Mrs. Jane was disappointed that she didn't get to say goodbye to Margaret."

"My wife is missing, and I need your help. I need to have Margaret's address; she might have seen something that would help us." Jane says, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. The nurse looks in a book and writes an address on a piece of paper and hands it to Jane. "Should I call Margaret and let her know that you will be coming to see her?"

Cho takes the paper and looks at the address "No, I'm not sure when will be there and there is no reason for her to just wait for us. Thank you for your help." He looks around and sees the office door closed and Jane has already left.

/

This was not the way Lisbon wanted to have her baby, here in a small room with a crazy woman acting as a midwife. Margaret put out some towels and clean sheets by the bed, and kept changing her mind what outfit she would put on the baby. The only time she paid attention to Lisbon was when she had another contraction, the rate it was going she would probably have her baby sometime tonight. She tried not to cry, but tears came down her face anyway, she was scared for the baby, and for herself.

/

The van pulled up to a small house, there was no car on the driveway. Jane gets out of the car and walks up the front door, followed by Cho. He knocks on the door, and keeps knocking. Cho goes over to the door, and stops Jane. Cho goes over and looks in the window, he doesn't see anything. Jane goes to the back of the house and tries the door, but it is locked. He takes out a paperclip from his pocket and within a couple of minutes has the door unlocked. He starts to go in, when Cho joins him.

"This is breaking and entry Jane…" Cho says knowing that wouldn't stop Jane. Both men go inside the house; they look at the clean kitchen and go into the living room. Jane heads for the bedroom while Cho looks around the room, going over to the desk and picking up an address book. Suddenly he hears Jane call out from the bedroom. He puts the book down and rushes into the bedroom. Jane is standing there holding up the fake maternity package.

"She's the one….she has Lisbon somewhere." Jane says throwing the item on the floor. Cho takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Abbott we're at the house of Margaret Truman…..she worked for the doctor that Lisbon was seeing. There is no sign of her…Okay we'll wait here for back up." He puts his phone away. Jane is looking through all her mail, and through her desk drawers. Wiley comes into the house he is carrying his open computer.

"She has a sister who owns a cabin out near Tiger Falls. I called the sister and she says she hasn't spoken to Margaret in a year and she said that it is possible that her sister knows where the cabin is." Cho's phone rings and he answers it, Jane is looking at both men.

"Yes we just found out about the cabin….39 Forest Trail….we'll be there as soon as possible…we'll see you there."

Jane rushes to the door followed by the two men. He gets behind the wheel of the van. Cho stands by the door. "I'm driving Jane, and if you don't get in the back seat I will call for back up to take you back to the office. We don't need you to go to the cabin and get Lisbon hurt." Jane looks at Cho, and then he gets out of the van slowly and gets into the back seat.

/

Lisbon tried not to yell, but the pain was the worse she had ever felt. It seemed like it had been going on forever. Margaret keeps putting wet cloths on her forehead and telling her to breathe.

"Please take me a hospital; I don't want to have the baby here." She says, then another contraction hits. Margaret moves the sheet covering Lisbon and checks her, putting her hand over Lisbon's stomach.

"We don't have time….I can see that the baby is on his way out. When you have a contraction again I need you to push, do you understand me?"

Lisbon takes a deep breath and closes her eyes waiting. How long would Margaret keep her alive after the baby was born? She noticed that during the night the woman packed all the baby clothes and diapers into a large suitcase. She also has a baby car seat by the bed, and some baby blankets lying on the bed.

Outside the van pulls up to the short road to the cabin, there are three other vans there. Abbott comes over to Cho's group as they climb out of the van.

"There is someone in the house, car in the back of the house hidden from the street. It is Margaret Truman's car. We've tried calling her on the phone no answer, and about ten minutes ago she yelled out from a window to leave or she would do something she didn't want to do."

"Lisbon's in that house, what are waiting for?" He says getting upset.

"We don't want her to get to upset; we have men watching the back of the house. They are prepared to go into the back door as soon as we give them the okay." He says patiently for Jane, he didn't need an upset Jane trying something stupid. "Wiley, you keep your eyes on Jane. Cho you come with me."

Cho and Abbott walk over to a group of men at another van. Wiley looks a little worried at having to babysit Jane.

Jane starts pacing around the van, each trip he looks more and more worried. "Want me to get you some water from the van?" he says.

Jane just gives a glare, then everyone stops when they hear a woman scream. A few second later a woman's voice at the window. "Go away….you don't belong here. If you don't leave I won't help delivery the baby and maybe both of them will die." She screams at them. There is the sound of broken glass and Margaret pushes a rifle out of the window. "If you get to close I won't be afraid to fire this, so go away."

Wiley turns around to look at Jane, and see's Jane is gone. He looks around and sees Jane turning the corner of the house heading for the back.

"Someone is rushing the back door, is that one of your men Abbott?" a voice comes out of a radio.

"No…." Abbott and Cho look over at Wiley; he shrugs his shoulders and points to the house.

"We should have locked him in the car."

Jane reaches the back door and goes up the three steps and puts his hand on the door knob. He notices some of the men in the back are advancing to the house also. There is another scream from inside the house, he hears Margaret yelling from the front of the house and without thinking about it, he rushes the door and breaks the lock, he is surprised that he is in the house. He hears crying coming from the back room and he starts to the room when Margaret appears in front of him, the rifle aimed at him.

"Mr. Jane….your here in time to see our son being born, tell your friends outside to leave us alone so I can take care of your wife."

There is another scream from Lisbon; Jane grabs the rifle from the woman standing in front of him, as she looks towards the bedroom. He throws the rifle on the floor and with one punch he takes the woman in the jaw and she drops to the floor. Jane doesn't even look at her as he rushes to the bedroom. The police rush in from the front and back doors.

Jane stops at the door when he sees Lisbon lying on the bed; he rushes over to her and grabs her in his arms.

"Patrick the baby is coming….." She yells out at him. He puts her down gently and just looks at the bed.

Cho comes rushing into the room, he sees Jane looking in shock and Lisbon pushing the baby out, screaming loudly. He rushes over and removes the sheet from her and prepares to help her. A few seconds later Cho has a baby in his hands; Lisbon is lying still, looking at Cho.

"Is he alright?" She says in a whisper. She hears the noise of a baby starting to cry. Patrick goes to her and they both hug each other. "Cho puts the baby down on the bed as two paramedic's race into the room. He goes to the couple "So have you picked out a name for your son?"

Jane smiles and kisses his wife. "I think a good name would be Kimball Patrick, what do you think honey?"

One of the firemen comes over to Lisbon, holding a baby in a receiving blanket Lisbon holds out her arms and takes her son. "Hi Kimball, happy birthday."

After spending a night in the hospital Jane brings his family home. Everyone from the office is there to see the new baby and Lisbon. Finally everyone had gone home, she closed the door after Wiley left and looked around. There is a large stack of presents on the couch, they could wait until tomorrow, and she just needed to be with her husband and son. She walks down the hall and into a nursery done in blue. Patrick is standing by the crib looking at the sleeping child, his hand touching the baby lightly on the back. She goes over to the crib and looks at the baby and then at Jane. The look on his face showed the love he already had for that child, he turns and the look is for his wife. He takes her in his arms and kisses her. After a couple of minutes she takes his hand and leads him out to the living room. She sits him in a chair.

"We need to talk Patrick?" She is very serious, her eyes moving over her husband, he starts to speak but she stops him raising one hand up. "Patrick….Cho and I had a talk." Patrick looks down and he plays with the ring on his hand. "I figured he would. I couldn't bear the thought that something had happened to you. I couldn't face a future without you."

She goes over and kneels down by his knees and takes one of his hands. "Patrick you've got to promise me two things." He looks at her. "One if something really happens to me, you have to be there for our son, you can't let my death lead to yours. Kim would you need you. Second, I've talked to Dr. Stevenson and he is concerned about you. So am I." he starts to say something but again she stops him.

"I want you to continue seeing him for a while Patrick….you have a family again Jane, and we need you. I know how you feel about my faith…but if something happens to me or you…we will meet again in a wonderful place, and Charlotte and Angelina will be there to welcome you. Jane I can't continue being an agent if every time I go out on a case and something happens to me that you….." tears come down her face.

Jane stands her up and lifts her in his arms and carries her into the bedroom and lays her on the bed. He leaves the room and comes back holding the baby. He lays the sleeping child beside Lisbon and he lies next to his family.

"Yes, I do what you ask Theresa…I will see Stevenson for a while. For now let's just rest and looks at what our love has made." She takes his hand and holds it, as they both look at their son.

The End

/

Sorry, I know the ending wasn't the best, but at least I finished the story…


End file.
